


Nome

by libelulacolorida



Category: Naruto
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Gen, Headaches & Migraines, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Loss of Identity, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, provavemente nem faz sentido
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:13:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28070733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/libelulacolorida/pseuds/libelulacolorida
Summary: Izuna sentia que tinha alguma coisa diferente, mas Madara o acalmava. Afinal depois de uma pancada forte na cabeça algumas coisas continuavam confusas para Izuna, mas sabia que podia contar com seu irmão. Mas porque então que um nome desconhecido parecia ecoar dentro de sua cabeça?
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke & Team Hebi | Team Taka
Kudos: 1





	Nome

O frio parecia adentrar em sua pele quando acordou se viu só em um aposento bem mobiliado que ele nunca havia visto na vida quando se sentou uma dor de cabeça enorme que o fez se deitar gemendo, seu cabelo estava diferente mais curto, percebeu ao passar a mão por sua cabeça, confuso se levantou fechando um dos olhos quando sentiu outra pontada na cabeça seu corpo parecia adormecido, tropeçou várias vezes o que era uma vergonha para um ninja de seu nível.  
Quando se aproximava da porta do quarto esta se abriu e um homem alto de cabelo branco e espetado apareceu, os dois se encararam por um tempo o homem parecia esperar alguma coisa de Izuna quando este finalmente o reconheceu.  
— Nii-san!  
Era Madara nii-san, bem diferente, mas era ele, Izuna sorriu aliviado.  
— Hey, otouto — Madara cumprimentou e ainda o olhava parecendo estuda-lo e depois de um tempo finalmente sorriu.  
— Onde estamos? Porque você está tão diferente? Ugh, que dor de cabeça. — Falou a última parte esfregando a cabeça.  
— Hum, é uma longa história Izuna, mas basicamente estamos morando aqui agora e você estava desacordado teve uma batalha sangrenta e você bateu a cabeça — O médico disse que isso seria esperado e um pouco de amnesia.  
Bem isso explicava algumas coisas, Izuna olhava para o irmão em expectativa.  
— Que guerra foi essa, Madara? Cadê os outros Uchihas?  
—Nós somos os últimos, otouto.  
Izuna se sentiu jogado em um buraco negro de repente viu corpos no chão, olhos vermelhos zombado dele, vingança e tudo girava se viu lutando batalhas que não havia lutado sentia uma sede de justiça, se viu sem esperança viu gente morrendo — um cara louro de macacão laranja foi transpassando por Madara. Viu o corpo ser jogado no chão os olhos lentamente morrendo viu o sangue dele manchando o solo e de repente gritos e gritos.  
Gente o chamava.  
— Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!.  
Mas não era o nome dele e de repente ele sentiu medo.  
Saiu desse ataque de pânico quando sentiu uma mão no seu ombro, Madara o olhava preocupado.  
— Izuna?  
Izuna sentiu alivio inundá-lo quando seu irmão o chamou pelo nome ele conseguiu voltar a si. Percebeu que estava encolhido contra a parede do quarto.  
"O que há de errado comigo? " — Izuna se perguntava.  
— Ah, aqueles malditos! — Izuna olhou para Madara assustado.  
— Nii- san?  
— Izuna, quando nós estamos na guerra havia um clã que conseguia manipular as pessoas eles mexiam com a mente da gente. — Explicou ele preocupado.  
Izuna arregalou os olhos.  
— Estou ficando louco?  
Madara o lançou um olhar irritado. — Você não está ficando louco é só o estresse de batalha, louco eram eles e você ainda bateu a cabeça, claro que algumas coisas seriam estressantes.  
Izuna assentiu.  
...  
Uma enfermeira veio examiná-lo, e Izuna sentia que a conhecia, e ele perguntou diretamente.  
— Não, não Uchiha-san, fui contratada agora por Madara-san.  
Ela tinha cabelos rosas e olhos verdes estranhamente inexpressivos, parecia até que ela era um robô ou estava sendo controlada. Izuna balançou a cabeça tentando espantar os pensamentos. Ela deixou alguns paracetamóis na mesa e foi embora.  
Mais tarde ele andou pelo prédio e foi ver a vizinhança ali era Konoha! Ela parecia diferente tinha construções novas e em alguns lugares havia somente entulho. Para Izuna a cidade parecia se fundir com suas lembranças olhando para trás ele viu o símbolo Uchiha no prédio de onde ele havia saído, com o coração apertado pensou em todos os parentes que foram assassinados e estranhamente ele parecia ter lembranças dessa noite de massacre, Izuna se via pequeno e indefeso — o que era bem esquisito já que seu irmão dizia que o massacre havia sido há poucos meses, Izuna odiava não se lembrar das coisas.  
Entediado voltou para casa, não tinha outro lugar para ir e sua enxaqueca estava voltando além disso olhar a vila e não reconhecer a maioria dos prédios lhe dava uma sensação ruim.  
...  
— Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke!  
— Não! O que você fez com ele?!  
— SASUKE!  
Izuna acordou arfando seu coração doía no peito, estava suando e tremendo. O quarto ainda estava escuro se sentindo sufocado Izuna saiu dali.  
Parecia que alguém estava gritando na sua cabeça um nome desconhecido e estranhamente familiar. Quem era afinal esse tal de Sasuke?  
Andou pelos jardins por um bom tempo e exausto retornou para o quarto a enfermeira já estava lá e ralhou com ele por sair sem um casaco, somente quando ela falou foi que ele percebeu que estava com frio.  
—Hein, você conhece alguém chamado Sasuke? — Izuna perguntou olhando para o crachá da enfermeira chamada Meiko, Izuna jurava que o nome dela era algo com S, Sak... alguma coisa.  
Ela parou de escrever e pôs a caneta contra o queixo.  
— Sasuke, Sasuke. — Ela falou como se testando o som do nome e então deu de ombros. — Conheço não. Porque?  
— Ah, nada não, esquece.  
...  
Três meses depois, voltou a ir a missões, ele continuava não se lembrando de muita coisa e outras tantas ainda estavam confusas. Numa de suas missões deu de cara com três ninjas dois homens e uma mulher eles eram estranhamente familiares e dessa vez, diferente de quando isso acontecia eles pareciam conhece-lo.  
Arregalaram os olhos em assombro o mais alto foi o primeiro a querer se aproximar, mas a mulher ruiva o puxou pelo braço ralhando alguma coisa em seu ouvido. Izuna foi embora sem falar nada e estranhamente sentia que eles eram importantes.  
Madara vivia ocupado e Izuna sabia que ele tinha um grande plano que ainda não o havia contado, Suna estava sem Kazekage e Madara ainda parecia escolher quem seria o comandante, Izuna nem tinha esperanças, quem iria querer uma pessoa insana no poder? E não ficou nem um pouco decepcionado quando seu irmão escolheu um dos melhores anbus, parecia que lentamente Madara estava conquistando o mundo, Izuna balançou a cabeça achando graça desse pensamento estupido.  
Um dia em que sua enxaqueca havia voltado com tudo e nenhum remédio parecia fazer efeito, Izuna estava deitado na cama morrendo de dor e entediado. Quando a porta se abriu esperava que fosse Meiko, mas era a tal da mulher ruiva que ele havia visto na floresta, ela colocou um dedo nos lábios— assim que ele abriu a boca para falar e se aproximou.  
— Quem é você? — Izuna perguntou assim que ela estava próximo o bastante para falar baixo. Recebeu dela um olhar tristíssimo que o deixou desconfortável.  
— Quem deveria perguntar sou eu: você sabe quem é você?


End file.
